


ART: Slate & Carrots

by anokaba



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Gilbert has been smitten since day one.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	ART: Slate & Carrots

  
  



End file.
